merlfandomcom-20200214-history
Spells
Spells are a ritual that Augurers use in order to use their magic. These can range from your run-of-the-mill fireball all the way to raising the dead of an entire cemetery. It takes many years of practice and studies to master the art of magic, and spells themselves. This list is only the beginning. If you wish to add more spells, please feel free. However, if the spell is either non-sense or far too powerful, it will be taken down. Please do not over-use this privilege. 'Augurer' Augurers are generalized wizards of Aralur. Normally, the classes of spellcastors start from this occupation and branch out into other types of magic. Students of magic start with the basics, Augurers master the basics to the point of using them on a grand scale. *'Radiant'- A light emitting from the user's hand that lights the way in dark places. It can also be emitted away from the user, being used as a distraction or as a tracking marker. *'Hurt'- A spell that damages the target, and causes spasms for a small amount of time. The castor points their palm at the opponent and they are taken by a beam. The affected person has a small time of being unable to do anything. In more advanced stages of hurt, it turns into a full blown internal damage, and temporary paralysis. *'Dream Whisper'- With a little encouragement, an incantation can bring about the desire to sleep. This spell in its early stages causes severe drowsiness to the target. This causes their reaction time to be especially slowed down, and if they do not sufficiently resist it, they will fall asleep. With seasoned, experience incantations, this spell could put someone into a very deep sleep. 'Bard' The musical magic users, those who cast their rituals by way of song through magical instruments. Bards can use their music to attack enemies, or strengthen their allies with their choice of musical piece. They also have a bit of melee proficiency, normally by sword or other average weapons. *'Weighted Stance'- A slow tune that is used to encumber an enemy, slowing all of their movement by just a little bit. This song is best played by way of string instruments. *'Blistering Red'- Causes a burning sensation in the skin of opponents who hear it, causing them to become more vulnerable to attack, both distracting them and causing each attack to deal more pain than normal. *'Soothing Lyric'- Heals wounds and fatigue in a shorter amount of time than the norm. 'Cleric' Followers of the light, and healers of spell castor community. Clerics are the defenders against evil and the undead. They have the ability to enlighten, and strengthen their allies, as well as healing their injuries. They are also able to fight the undead with the power of their deity's holy light. *'Heal'- The ability to heal minor flesh wounds, and stop small bleeding in the beginning of studying this spell. Later on in cultivating this ritual, the targets can be brought back from near death, and can stop arterial bleeding. *'Bringer of Light'- A light of purity that brings great harm to undead and evil creatures. In its later stages, this beam of light can either destroy or unsummon even the most powerful of demons. *'Embodiment of Purity'- Enhances the overall physical prowess of target. This strengthening spell lasts for a brief period of time and does not prevent fatigue of the targeted ally. 'Druid' Nature's guardians and spiritual embodiment. They use nature's energy in order to cast their spells, and nature's beasts for many of their rituals, but never harming them. Druids are one of the more exclusive magic users, and many of them end up being loners. Many of them hate the outside world because of their inconsiderate stance on destroying their beloved wilderness and its creatures. 'Grimoire Hunter' The Grimoire Hunt is an odd beast, capable of using both augerer and rogue skills and spells, so there are few techniques that they can really call their own. However, they do possess a small amount of abilities that appear to be only utilized by them. * 's eye with Grimoire Hunt active]]Grimoire Hunt- The signature and most important ability that Grimoire Hunters possess, it is a form of enchantment that is permanently applied to their eyes from the moment they decide to take up the job. When activated, their eyes gain a shine, a light of the same color as their iris that provides a faint amount of illumination. This allows a Grimoire Hunter to locate areas of high magical power, generally doorways to the World of Formation itself that give off a particular aura. It is in these areas, as well as in places such as dungeons and other areas of its ilk where grimoires have a great chance of appearing, allowing Hunters to locate any potential grimoires in the area. It also gives them some ability when it comes to measuring the power of any beast or enemy whom they are currently fighting due to the amount of magical energy that they see emnating off them when they activate the ability. *'Aerography'- An ability that is believed to be unique to them, it can be duplicated by other magic users, though Grimoire Hunters appear to be the only ones who can use such a technique based purely on instinct. When it is activated, it allows Hunters to utilize the entirety of their memory, Grimoire Hunt, and their magical energy to project a massive map of the world in front of them for their own observation and that of others. They can use this to predict the locations of other Grimoires, as well as keep an idea of their enemies movements by recording their magic energy and applying it to the map in order to watch their movements as an icon of sorts. It allows them to move quickly throughout lands they have been through before and potentially predicting the lands that they are about to venture into and what to expect there. Basic topography and the like are present, but it is not necessarily as detailed as a map created by actual mapmakers or those of a similar craft, but it is quite functional and useful. 'Necromancer' The Augurers of Death, Necromancy is an art that has been deemed unscrupulous and unlawful by the Arch-Mages of the Magocracy. After centuries of studying the dead, and just after magic was discovered, there has been the black arts of death magic. *'Ghost Eye'- A summoned ghost that has no physical presence in this plane. This ghost acts as an eye for the castor that floats around for a limited time and feeds back what it saw. These ghosts are not invisible but they can be somewhat hard to see in the daylight, however at night, they have a very feint glow about them that gives them away to others. *'Raise Bones'- The ability to raise up a skeletal servant that will defend its castor in their time of need. These skeletons have very limited combat ability in both hand-to-hand and melee, but they can serve as a good distraction. *'''Death Flame- '''A flame that does not burn, but cause extreme sickness. It "burns" the life out of its target and causes a great state of weakness. Over exposure to this green flame will result in death. Less experienced practitioners of Necromancy have only been able to emit a small green flame, no bigger than a candle light. Harder and more seasoned Necromancers have been seen to blast green flame as large as a dragon's breath. Category:Dragon Quest